Our Choosing Day
by camopanda.82
Summary: I ONLY own Helena and Tabby the rest is ALL VERONICA ROTH'S read and review please! ( k for language)
1. The Day Before The Test

I was laying there with my eyes closed when I heard a voice whisper my name.

"Helena." My eyes quickly fluttered opened to see my best friend, Tabby's, face about four inches away from mine. I screamed.

"What the heck!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I sat up while she was laughing.

"We need to do something fun." She managed to speak while slipping on a blue t shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and finished off by putting her short, straight, black hair in a ponytail.

"Why?" I muttered getting out of bed.

"Do you not remember what tomorrow is?" She grinned.

"Thursday?"

"Ha ha smart ass. No, tomorrow is choosing day!" She laughed.

"Who cares," I groaned. "I just know one thing."

"What?"

"I'm leaving this place."

"Why? You don't like being Erudite?"

"No not at all," I grabbed a blue tank top, blue jeans, and blue converse. "Who could everything on me except my hair and skin is blue! Blue eyes, blue shirts, blue jeans, blue shoes, and red hair! If I wasn't so tan I'd call myself Miss USA."

"Why?" Tabby asked smiling. I knew she got it, but she wants to push my buttons today.

"The American Flag is red, white, and blue." I laughed.

"Thank the lord I have hazel eyes then." She grinned.

"Let's go this conversation is dumb." I laughed, put my curly, long, red hair in a braid. Tabby laughed and looked at me.

"Where too?" I started thinking that was a great question.

"The library." I grinned.

"There's no point to what it seems is we're not staying here, we get tested tomorrow, so we won't have time to read." Tabby informed me.

"You'd be surprised." I replied while walking outside. I looked at Tabby and grinned; I could tell she knew what I was thinking because she smiled that devil smile.

"Race?"

"Heck ya," I laughed "Ready? 1...2...3...Go!" I shouted and we both took off running. When we arrived Tabby won.

"You owe me a book." She smiled.

"Bull sticksh." I laughed.

"Yeah you do." She grinned.

"You have to make the bet before you do the activity genius." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Darn." We both laughed and went to the non-fiction books. I checked out two books about art, Tabby checked out two books on music, and then we went back to our house.

"It's already almost curfew time. Can you believe that?" I groaned. Tabby shook her head and I went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"What are you making?" Tabby asked, walking over to help.

"Just salad." I smiled.

"Okay." She grinned and started helping. After we finished we put the salad in two bowls, and then sat at the table. We felt like adults we've been taking care of ourselves ever since we were thirteen. Both of our parents died after breaking rules. When we finished eating Tabby took my bowl, and began doing dishes.

"Thanks for cleaning Tabby." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back and put the bowls away. I walked over and hugged her. She was like a sister to me, and after what happened to my parents I learned to always enjoy the time you have together.

"Good night." I grinned as we walked down the hallway to two doors. She stopped in front of the first one, and I kept walking until I got in front of the other door.

"Good night." She replied smiling still, we turned toward the door, and went inside. I slipped under my blanket, but couldn't fall asleep so I laid there in the dark silently.

"Please let tomorrow be good. Get us out of here." I whispered to myself, closed my eyes, then drifted off to sleep. Partially happy for tomorrow, and then I was partially dreading it.

But this is how life is. Everyone makes decisions.

Let's just hope the one we're forced to make ends good.


	2. Helena's Test

-Helena's POV—

"Helena." I heard someone whisper. I rolled onto my side and pulled the blanket over me. "Helena." They repeated.

"No." I groaned not even looking to see what they wanted.

"Yo Helena, get the hell up!" She yelled hitting me with a pillow. I sat up.

"What?!" I yelled irritated.

"It's time to go."

"Go where?"

"The test is today."

"Test?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at her.

"The test we have to take to see what factions we're good for." Tabby grabbed my blankets pulling them off me. I got up, put on my clothes, and put my curly hair in a messy braid.

"Let's go." I ran outside and Tabby followed me. The entire walk to the building we go to so we can test was quiet. When we got there we saw members from all the other factions waiting.

"Helena Bradley!" I heard someone yell. It was my turn. I looked at Tabby.

"Good luck." She hugged me. I managed a smile until I turned around. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, while walking to my testing room. I walked in to see a girl.

"Hello I'm Tori, please sit and drink this." She motioned to the large chair in the middle of the room, and picked up a small glass. I nodded, sat in the chair, and she handed me the drink as she hooked me up to machines. I bit my lip observing the liquid before quickly drinking it.

"What was it for?" I asked and looked over at Tori. Tori was gone. I got out of the chair slowly when I heard laughing. I followed the laughing until I reached a door; I immediately went through it on the other side was a circus tent. I walked around in the tent when a clown jumped out. I jumped, punched the clown, and took off running back to the door. "He isn't real." I muttered while running.

I ran through the door, slammed it shut, and started to calm down when I realized I was in a dark cave. I started hitting the walls of the cave. "This isn't real!" I screamed. My scream echoed, and I saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. I ran to the light to see an exit; after I crawled through it I saw I was on top of a sky scraper. I took a deep breath and scanned the area seeing smaller sky scrapers next to the one I was on, so I backed up, ran, and jumped onto the smaller skyscrapers until the roof of one disappeared. I started falling.

I sat up quickly still in the chair, and Tori was standing next to me. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "What happened?" I asked. She stayed silent and bit her lip. "Tell me what my results were!" I yelled my patience was being tested.

"Erudite," She muttered. I stayed quiet and started to get up. "And dauntless." She added.

"What?" I looked confused

"Helena, listen to me. Go home now. Don't tell anyone about these results; I'm going to write down you are dauntless."

"What am I?" I asked.

"You are divergent. Divergents are being hunted, that means you get more than one result." She replied.

"Thank you." I muttered and ran out of there.


End file.
